chapter 1: soul key
by sakurafyre
Summary: Tadashi gave his soul key to Hiro.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter #1:soul key_

Hiro stood looking at the flaming building that Tadashi had just disappeared into. He thought of life without

Tadashi and how it would be not having him around. The more he thought about it, the more tears came

rolling down his cheeks. No more games of catch, no more robot fights, nothing. Hiro lunged forward to find

his brother, but as he did, the building exploded. The blast wave from the explosion sent Hiro flying

backwards, hitting his head on the pavement. The last thing Hiro saw was the night sky with orange embers

mixing in with the stars.

"Tadashi, please don't leave me."

He whispered as his world went black.

The blanket of night was slowly being lifted by the hand of morning. Hiro shot up and looked

around only to see he wasn't at the building where he had lost his brother, instead he was in a hospital

room.

Hiro winced and held his head. It felt as if he had just taken a sledgehammer to the head.

"Where am I?" Said Hiro, still holding his head.

"You're in the hospital, stupid." A voice came from the corner of the room. Hiro looked over and his eyes widened.

"You never were very observant."

"Tadashi?"

Tadashi made his way over to a chair near Hiro's bed and sat down. "Sup, little bro.

I would give you a noogie, but I saw the fall you took. You okay?"

Hiro had a look of confusion, concern and anger all in one. Who knew a thing like that actually existed?

"First of all, I'm in the hospital. Why would I be okay? Second of all, how did you survive that

explosion? I saw you run into the burning building right before it exploded!" Hiro's legs were now hanging off

the side of the bed.

Tadashi closed his eyes and looked down at the floor.

"Hiro." He paused. "I did die in that explosion."

Hiro was confused. "Then, how are you here now?"

Tadashi pointed at Hiro. "Look around your neck."

Hiro quickly put his hand to his chest, and could feel a pendant. "_How did I not notice this?" He thought. _He

slowly pulled it away from his chest. It was a turquoise orb protected by a thin, but strong wire. The pendant

was held onto Hiro's neck by a strip of leather. It was a beautiful pendant.

"What is it?" Hiro said as he looked up at Tadashi.

"It's what's called a soul key. A spirit has to give his or her soul key to a human in order to remain in this

world. You are given twenty-four hours to find someone, if you can't find someone who'll accept it, then you

are taken to the spirit world."

Hiro clenched it in his hand. "What happens if I don't accept it?"

Tadashi smiled, but Hiro could see it was a sad smile. "I will go to the spirit world. You don't have to accept

it; it's just that, I wasn't done being your brother." Tadashi was now looking at Hiro; his eyes were watery.

Hiro closed his eyes and exhaled. "I'll accept it. I'm not done being your brother yet either."

**End of chapter #1. To be continued…**

**I know this chapter is kind of short; I wanted to get the story going. :) **

**Expect a longer chapter 2 with more action and what not. **

**The characters are not mine, but there might be some of my own characters.**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. –sakurafyre-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2: Jinn**

On the way home from the hospital, Hiro couldn't stop thinking about what Tadashi said about being what's called a "soul keeper."

Past conversation:

_"What exactly is a soul keeper?" Hiro's eyes were locked on the glowing pendant he held in his hands, his legs still hung over the side of the hospital bed. Tadashi was looking out the window, but spun around on the ball of his foot to face Hiro. _

_It kind of reminded Hiro of a soldier._

_"Well." Tadashi began. "If a human does accept a spirit's soul key, than he or she now has the ability to see spirits."_

_"That's it?" Hiro interrupted. "No super cool powers?" Hiro said as he punched the air in front of him._

_Tadashi laughed. "Don't be so stingy, little bro. At least you can see us."_

_Hiro's smile slowly turned into a sad look._

_"What happens when you finish being my brother?" Hiro asked looking at Tadashi, trying not to cry._

_Tadashi and Hiro now wore a similar expression. _

_"I'll never finish being your brother, but in order for a spirit to stay, they have to become the familiar of the human soul keeper. A soul keeper attracts demons."_

End of past conversation.

Hiro opened the door to his house and almost immediately Aunt Cass had him in her arms.

"I came to visit you at the hospital while you were asleep, but once I found out you were going to be okay, I left to take care of the café . We need the money to pay for the hospital bill." She said it so fast that Hiro almost didn't understand what she had said. Aunt Cass pulled Hiro away and held him by his shoulders, her face stained with tears.

"It's just you and me now, kiddo. I'm going to miss Tadashi." She said with a sniffle

Hiro thought that it probably wouldn't have been as sad for her to say that if Tadashi hadn't been standing right there. Tadashi looked down at his feet and pretended not to notice what was going on right in front of him.

"Well, Hiro, you've had a long day. Why don't you go upstairs and rest a while, I'll put you back to work tomorrow." She said as she winked and let go of Hiro's shoulders.

Hiro and Tadashi made their way upstairs and Hiro flopped on his bed.

Tadashi sat on the bed next to him.

"So… what now?" Hiro asked as he propped himself up on one elbow.

"Come here." Tadashi said as he grabbed onto Hiro's arm. "There's something I want to show you." Hiro nearly tripped as Tadashi pulled him from the bed.

Tadashi took Hiro to the window. Hiro was looking out of the window for anything special, but it was as it always had been. Children were out in their front yard, a woman going on her afternoon jog; life went on.

"What did you want to show me?" Hiro said impatiently, now looking up at Tadashi.

"Look closer." Tadashi said as he smiled and pointed out the window. Hiro had to darn near squint to see what Tadashi had been talking about. He could see it. It was a world that Hiro didn't even know existed. There were clouds Made up of stars and creatures that Hiro had never seen before floating 50 feet off of the ground. Humans that were transparent walking down the street that would just randomly start floating. It was amazing. Hiro thought that he had a pretty cool power after all.

Just as he was taking it all in, he heard Tadashi yell to him.

"HIRO, LOOK OUT!" Tadashi pushed Hiro out of the way of a ball of green light that blew up the place where Hiro had been standing. Hiro and Tadashi landed on the floor with a loud crash and Hiro could feel the pain in his head come back. Hiro frantically looked around to find out where the odd green ball of light came from.

"Stay quiet, it's a jinn." Tadashi whispered as he stepped in front of Hiro. Hiro slowly scanned the room for this so called "jinn." They sat in silence for what seemed to be forever. The only thing that Hiro could hear was the sound of Tadashi breathing.

"What are you doing up there, Hiro? You sound like a heard of elephants." Aunt Cass yelled. Hiro looked over at Tadashi to make sure it was okay to respond to her. Tadashi gave the look of permission, which was pretty much a glare and a grunt.

"I just dropped something!" Was the first thing that popped into Hiro's head.

"Okay, I thin…" Tadashi started to stand up, but was interrupted by a green ball of light. The ball of light flew through the air and smashed into Tadashi, sending him flying through the wall (Flying through the wall like a ghost). Tadashi smashed onto the sidewalk and rolled a couple of times before finally catching his balance. Hiro quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs, passing Aunt Cass.

"I'm going for a walk!" he said as he flung the door open and ran to Tadashi.

The jinn threw itself at Tadashi with its claws out.

Tadashi didn't move, he just closed his eyes and waited. The creature was just about to reach him when Tadashi seemed to start glowing. He started glowing like the fire that Hiro saw the night he watched his brother run into the burning building.

A blast wave emanated from Tadashi and burned the creature to ash.

Hiro, the innocent bystander, looked around to see if anyone else saw what just happened, but they didn't.

Hiro ran over to Tadashi who still had his eyes closed.

"That was so cool!" Hiro said reaching for his brother's shoulder.

Tadashi opened his eyes and turned toward Hiro. Tadashi's eyes were not the brown they usually were; instead they were a vibrant, but beautiful orange.

Hiro starred as they slowly faded back to brown.

Tadashi got a look of concern on his face. "Is there something on my face?!" Tadashi started frantically rubbing his face. Hiro laughed. "You're good bro. I was just thinking that I have the coolest older brother in the world." Hiro said as he held out his fist for a fist bump. Just as Tadashi raised his fist, a strange voice came from the roof. "Hey, That jinn was mine." It was a girl with black hair chewing a piece of gum. She blew a bubble and jumped from the roof, landing a couple feet from Hiro and Tadashi. "Nice to meet you." She held out her hand as she walked toward them. "You can just call me GoGo."

**To be continued…**

**I want to apologize fro the first chapter being so confusing to read. Some of the spaces were all kronked up, But I'm almost 50% sure that the spacing for this is better. If you've read this I want to thank you so much for taking the time to read it. :D if you have any questions, concerns and/ or complaints just tell me. The characters are not mine, however the story is. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Tadashi and Hiro stood looking at the girl in front of them with her arm stretched out; Hiro was pretty sure he knew what Tadashi was thinking. "_How can she see me?"_

"So, you gonna shake my hand or not?" Gogo said with a smile and a chuckle. Hiro eventually worked up the courage to shake her hand.

"So." She paused " What should I call you two?" Gogo now had her arms crossed.

"Tadashi, I'm Tadashi." Hiro could see he was blushing. "This is Hiro." Tadashi was creepily staring at Gogo now.

"Well, Tadashi and Hiro, I came to get you so you guys can register with _Mooneye Incorporated. _It's an organization for masters and their familiars, you don't have to." Hiro could tell she was now using the guilt treatment.

"Yeah," Said Hiro " We aren't really cut out for the life of business." Hiro grabbed onto Tadashi's arm and started to leave.

"They'll pay you handsomely for your work." She looked at her fingernails and then looked at Hiro. Tadashi was still being creepy, staring at Gogo.

"We'll go!" Tadashi finally decided to speak up.

People were now starting to stare at Hiro, who was talking to nothing.

"Wait, what are you? Can people even see you? How can you see Tadashi?" Hiro wanted to know more about this girl, He wasn't totally sure that they could trust her.

Gogo looked at Hiro. "Oh yeah." She was now looking around at the people who were staring. "You must look like a total nutcase right now. I am a witch, before I came to get you I used an invisibility spell."

Hiro turned toward the staring faces. "Its okay people, I'm just talking to me imaginary friends. I am a kid after all." He smiled a weird smile and laughed an awkward laugh. The people stared for a couple more seconds, shrugged their shoulders and went about their day.

"Well, are we just going to stand here all day, or are we gonna get a move on?" Gogo said impatiently. She pulled a weird piece of paper out of her pocket and held it out in front of her. "domum." She said. Hiro could not understand what the heck she was saying.

The piece of paper flew out of her hand and floated in the air for a couple seconds, before turning into a gate. The gate was a bright yellow, and had steam emanating off of it; it was quite a large gate. Hiro awkwardly looked around to make sure other people couldn't see the madness unfolding in front of him.

They didn't seem to notice, they just continued on with their lives.

Hiro looked over at Tadashi who was not staring at Gogo anymore, but at the giant gate that was now in front of him.

The gate opened as Gogo approached it. The gate opened completely and Gogo put one foot in, since the gate was flat like paper you couldn't see what was on the other side. Gogo turned toward Tadashi and Hiro.

"Are you guys coming, or not?" She grabbed onto Tadashi's hand and Hiro thought that Tadashi was going to burst into flames because he was blushing so much. Gogo and Tadashi disappeared into the gate. Hiro hesitated for a moment, but he must have taken too long because the gate started to close. Hiro inhaled. "I never thought that I would be going into some random supernatural ghost gate. Well, here goes nothing." Hiro jumped through the gate with his eyes closed right before it closed.

Hiro could feel a strong blast of wind on his face and then, it was calm and quiet. Hiro opened his eyes to darkness. He walked forward and crashed into what felt like a wall. Upon further inspection, Hiro could see that it was a door. He could hear the faint muffle of voices. One voice sounded like Tadashi's.

Hiro felt around for the doorknob. The doorknob felt cold and rusty. Hiro turned the doorknob, only to find that it was locked.

"Tadashi!" Hiro cried out as he frantically yanked at the doorknob. "Tadashi!"

He voices stopped and Hiro could hear the sound of footsteps walking toward him. He could hear someone grab the doorknob on the other side of the door; the door slowly opened.

Hiro quickly stepped into a bright room with four chairs. There was a coffee table in the middle of the room and the chairs were gathered around it. Hiro could see the delicious looking dessert buffet laid out on the table. Sitting in one of the chairs was Tadashi.

"Sup little bro." Tadashi said as he stuffed a cookie in his mouth. "What took you so long?" Gogo, Who had opened the door for Hiro, decided to chime in.

"Sorry, That door gets stuck sometimes. Tadashi is right, what took you so long we've been waiting for you for like an hour?" Gogo shut the door.

"I came in a couple seconds after you guys." Hiro at this point was totally confused.

"Hiro, was it?" A voice came from the corner of the room. "In the spirit world, time tends to move faster than the human world does. I apologize for the torrent of confusion; please have a seat. There are some things we need to discuss." It was a man that to Hiro looked to be in his fifties. The man had a short gray beard and was very tall. Hiro didn't even see the man at first. _Was he sitting there the whole time?_ He wore a suit with a tie that said "Mooneye Inc_._" He stood up to shake Hiro's hand. "Nice to meet, Hiro Hamada. I'm professor James Byron. I have already spoken to your brother, he told me you were interested in a job here."

"That's right, Sir." Said Tadashi as he winked at Gogo.

Gogo rolled her eyes and flopped into the chair farthest from Tadashi.

James sat down. "If you would like a job here, you must receive the mark. Come here; both of you." Tadashi and Hiro looked at each other and slowly approached the old man. He once again stood up. "Can I see Tadashi's soul key?" Hiro had forgotten about the soul key, hesitating for a moment before taking it from around his neck and handing it to him. The man took it and closed eyes while a bright light came from the hand with the soul key. At that moment, Tadashi fell to the floor clutching his chest. Hiro quickly grabbed onto Tadashi. "What did you do to him!?" Hiro raised his voice. Tadashi peeled back the collar of his shirt, and right over his heart was the mark of an eye with a crescent moon surrounding it. "What is this?!" Hiro stood up looking like he was going to punch the professor in the face.

"It is a seal." James said, handing the soul key back to Hiro. Hiro looked down at the soul key, which had the same marking as the one Tadashi had. "We are on your side; I assure you, but we can't have Tadashi here turning into a jinn. Now can we?"

To be continued… I'm sorry the story is moving so slow. My chapters tend to be somewhat short. If you've read this far, Thank you so much I am so thankful that people like it. I don't know when chapter four will come out; soon I hope. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. ;) If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask. I will do my best to answer them. ~sakurafyre~ J


End file.
